


car crash hearts

by thebeasknees



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ace Mabel, Alcoholism, Anxiety, Bad Parenting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Grooming, Highschool Drama, Leaked Nudes, Lots of it, M/M, Nobody Dies, Panromantic Mabel, Peer Pressure, Platonic Affection, Sexual Assault, Suicidal Thoughts, at least nobody important, body issues, gay pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeasknees/pseuds/thebeasknees
Summary: Days like these were the best sort of days.Mabel has always liked mondays. Prior to what lots of people think,  mondays are good. The beginning of something nice and fresh and new. She likes the sweet, august air that fills everything up. It's lovely.But there was something different about this. This was a different sort of new.OR: The Pine's siblings first year of highschool is chaos.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/ Original Character(s), Mabel Pines/ Original Male Characters, Mabel Pines/Original Female Characters, just lots of friendships idk, there are also friendships
Kudos: 2





	car crash hearts

Days like these were the best sort of days. 

Mabel has always liked mondays. Prior to what lots of people think, mondays are good. The beginning of something nice and fresh and new. She likes the sweet, august air that fills everything up. It's lovely.

  
  


But there was something different about this. This was a different sort of new.

And that's because today is the first day of freshman year.

She likes thinking that she can get some sort of new start in highschool. I Think that maybe it'll be just like the movies. She knows about that one time she looked into Wendy's highschool and how draining it looked, but she still likes to think. She likes to think that maybe it won't be as awful.

  
  


Dipper isn't as ecstatic as Mabel. He tells her that highschool is like a battlefield but with drama and teen angst. Tells her that she shouldn't get her hopes up.

But he's  _ always  _ been sort of a downer. So she can't take his words as serious or true.

Right now, she's got her sweater on. It's her favorite sweater, a purple one with a bunch of sparkles shaped like a heart on it. She slides her skirt on and tumbles out of her room. (Dipper and her don't share a room like they did in Gravity Falls.)

She gets down the stairs and finds Dipper already at the table, making her breakfast. Technically, he was the older brother by two minutes (which is stupid. Two minutes is nothing to go off by.) He's grown a lot since gravity fell. He's a bit taller now, and has a few pimples every now and then on his face.

  
  


Mabel doesn't know how to cook, which is why she never gets control of the stove. Once, she spilled a bunch of boiling hot water all over the floor. Some got on her legs. She was bruised for days.

  
  


"Mabel," Dipper still has that awkward voice thingy going on, though. All crackly. He turns around and places a pancake with a bacon for a smile and eggs for eyes right in front of her, and she gasps.

  
  


"It's almost too cute to eat." Mabel states, frowning at the cute face looking back at her. Dipper only rolls his eyes in annoyance. He opens his mouth to say something when she takes a big bite out of the pancake.

" What? I said  _ almost. _ " She reminds him, and he rolls his eyes again, but harder. He grabs onto his bookbag and rolls it onto his back, hanging onto the handles.

She grabs onto hers (it matches her outfit!) And stands next to him, a big grin on her face. The bus comes up to their house, and she looks to him.

"Ready, dip?"

"Totally."

  
  
  
  


~

Highschool is amazing.

It's so big and like.. Spaced out. So many people, so many classes. And it's so loud. She likes that it's so loud. So many conversations, so many subjects, all in one place.

Even if it's kind of confusing and twisty and overwhelming, there's this tightness in her chest that she can't quite get over. Butterflies all in her stomach, crowding around. She likes it. She likes this.

A lot.

Technically, Mabel kind of already had an idea of what it would look like. The school. She had to come here with her Mom a week ago, which was fun, and she already had her schedule.

Her and Dipper had one class today, and that was homeroom. Which sucked, but this was a good thing, wasn't it? They're trying to.. Find themselves or whatever. This is good. Being separated from him is good.

  
  


And it's not like they won't see each other! They have an  _ entire  _ school, it's not like they won't bump into each other sometimes. 

  
  


She needs to stop overthinking this. This is fine.

Mabel and him walk into the homeroom. The teacher, Ms. Wilson, tells them to sit separated.

Which she doesn't get. But. Whatever, not a big deal.

As she walks to the back of the class, it feels weird. They aren't really late, so why is everyone staring at her? She flattens down her sweater and sits. It's a girl. She's got short, black curly hair, dark skin that' s like. Inextricably clear, and this clumpy eyeliner. 

And she's pretty.

The girl looks at her and raises an eyebrow. She looks so.. Cool. Mabel wishes she could pull something like eyeliner off. 

The teacher calls roll. Which, lovely, and then they kind of just stay there for a while. Mabel doesn't really know what to do. What does she talk about? What does she say? 

Make a friend. That's always come easily to her, right?

"Hi. I'm Mabel, what's your name?" Mabel tries, and the girl gives her a look of plain dis interest. But she looks past that.

".. Delilah."  _ Delilah.  _ That's a really pretty name. Like her. 

"Oh, like  _ hey there delilah? _ " She asks, and  _ Delilah ( _ it's such a pretty name to use in a sentence.) Nods at her, this little smile on her face.

"Do you have Reading next period?" Mabel asks, and she nods. 

"Would you like to- like, walk with me?"

  
  


Delilah brushes her hair behind her ear (she has like. Really pretty ears. And that's probably really creepy or whatever but Mabel just  _ really  _ wants to be her friend.)

  
  


"Totally." She replies, and she notices that Delilah's nails are painted purple. Like, a pretty shade of purple. 

  
  


Okay.

Okay.

  
  


Mission Make A Friend has been completed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!💞


End file.
